Network service provided via an MCDN may be subject to signal impairment. The signal impairment may result in degraded performance that adversely affects end-user experience of multimedia content. The signal impairment may originate from various sources. The quality control systems of an MCDN service provider may be based on a reactive approach to managing network performance for isolated incidents.